


지금 왜 또 셔누 얘기를 하니 (Making me jealous)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Are these even the right tags to use idek, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Hyunwoo gets off to Kihyun getting mad, I'm telling you Hyunwoo is the kinkier one here, It's not as intense as the tags make it seem I promise, Jealousy, Kihyun gets mad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight Possessive Behaviour, Smut, Well it's a little plot I guess, jealous!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Hyunwoo can’t stop staring at her. Kihyun's ears and the sides of her neck are a bright red, her breath rapid and labored. It reminds Hyunwoo of other, more private circumstances that has her feeling heavy and tingly from her waist below.





	지금 왜 또 셔누 얘기를 하니 (Making me jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Let me know your thoughts, smut and/or genderbent!AU is not familiar territory to me so I'd like to know how I did! Enjoy!

Kihyun is mad. No, she’s beyond mad. She’s enraged, and it shows. Hyunwoo only stares as she drops her bookbag to the ground and marches in the direction of the older and the male in front of her, a classmate who’d been pestering Hyunwoo for months to go out with him even though she’s told him that she wasn’t available. Today his advances have gone beyond insistent in nature, and Hyunwoo was already _this_ close to pushing him from the roof of the school building to get him to fuck right off. God knows what Kihyun is going to say.

Hyunwoo opens her mouth, because she knows that look on her girlfriend’s face, and she doesn’t need anyone to have a broken nose by the end of this. She’s just about to let out a string of reassurances, but Kihyun seemed to have read her mind; wide, angry eyes pin her to where she stands by the wall of the deserted hallway, the place where he’d held Hyunwoo prisoner just moments prior, hands on her waist as he begged for a chance and tried to kiss her.

Her throat turns dry, and while Kihyun shouts and shoves the male, turning him into pulp with her rather creative cursing and well-aimed punches, Hyunwoo can’t stop staring at her. Her ears and the sides of her neck are a bright red, her breath rapid and labored. It reminds Hyunwoo of other, more _private_ circumstances that has her feeling heavy and tingly from her waist below, and heat creeps up to her cheeks, more due to need than embarrassment.

“Kihyunnie,” she calls finally, voice soft. Kihyun meets her eyes for a moment, surprise taking over her features at the interruption. Below them, the boy is nursing a pink, slightly swollen cheek, taking refuge in the ground at Kihyun’s sudden attack. He notices the younger’s preoccupation with Hyunwoo and shoves her hard, taking off in a dash. Kihyun snarls, hot on his heels, but Hyunwoo grabs her forearm and holds her back, shaking her head discouragingly.

She can’t deny the things Kihyun’s short temper makes her feel, but that doesn’t mean Hyunwoo approves of it.

 

The walk home is silent. Today they’re spending the night at Kihyun’s place; her parents are out of town, and Hyunwoo was given permission to keep her company while they were gone. The older can tell that her girlfriend is still very pissed off, and she normally wouldn’t want to aggravate her further but really, all she can think about is Kihyun angry-fucking her, so she decides to poke and prod at her temperament, see how far she can go.

“Are you okay?,” she questions. Kihyun’s jaw clenches, and Hyunwoo's teeth gnaw at her own bottom lip as she imagines doing the same to that sharp edge. “Perfectly fine, thank you.”

“That was my classmate,” she says instead. She knows she’s stating the obvious, but the way Kihyun’s cheeks begin to have the slightest tinge of pink encourages her to keep going. “The one I told you about? The one who kept asking me out? Yeah, that was him. He’s usually not so forward, but I don’t know what was up with him today. If you hadn’t interrupted him, Kihyunnie, I’m pretty sure he would have kissed-,”

“Unnie, please shut the fuck up,” Kihyun snaps. Hyunwoo swallows, heart thundering in her ribcage more from arousal than fear, and she lets Kihyun pull her along like a ragdoll as they walk faster in the direction of her home.

 

 

The barely make it through the front door when Kihyun pushes her against it, letting it slam shut from Hyunwoo’s weight, and the breath is knocked out of her lungs as the younger forces a kiss on her, rough and painful and full of teeth. Still, Hyunwoo makes no move to stop her, fisting the shirt of Kihyun’s uniform and eagerly responding to her advances.

“How dare he,” Kihyun whispers against her lips, and Hyunwoo’s eyes roll back when a hand cups her folds through her skirt. “How dare he touch what’s mine.” Her other hand makes quick work of Hyunwoo’s top, unbuttoning and pushing one sleeve back with nimble fingers to reveal her chest.

 She doesn’t even bother with the older’s bra, merely reaching into it to play with her nipple just as the palm below reaches under her skirt and pushes past her panties to feel slick flesh, hot from arousal. Hyunwoo waits eagerly, anticipates for them to enter her and bring her the pleasure only Kihyun knows how to give, when the latter pulls away completely.

She isn’t even ashamed at the frustrated whine she lets out, but Kihyun doesn’t look like she cares.  Hyunwoo begins to quickly remove her shoes and socks, seeing the younger do the same and expecting her to continue their little escapade in the bedroom, but she’s left confused when Kihyun keeps going, taking off all her clothing right there in the middle of the hallway and tossing them aside without second thought.

She’s compliant when Kihyun tells her to do it as well, although her face still flushes at stripping with her girlfriend’s hungry eyes on her, right there in the open. “Sit on my face,” Kihyun demands harshly as soon as she’s done and laying on the wooden floorboards, staring intensely at the older.

Hyunwoo shivers in expectation, knees going weak at the mere thought of it. By the time she makes her way to Kihyun the latter is glaring impatiently and tugging at the flesh on her calf. Hyunwoo hesitates, sinking down her at an even lower rate. The moment her knees are within Kihyun’s grasp, she reaches up and wraps an arm around each thigh, nearly toppling the woman as she drags her down until her face is mere inches from Hyunwoo’s heat.

The older exhales noisily, the feeling of hot breath on her clit making the muscles around it clench and unclench in excitement; Kihyun hasn’t even _done_ anything and Hyunwoo is already starting to feel wet.

When she finally does push her face forward, tongue coming out to lick a long stripe across the length of Hyunwoo’s pussy, the latter all but loses it, letting out a small shout of surprise while gripping strands of Kihyun’s straight black hair.

“Kihyun, fuck!”

Under her, Kihyun hums as if satisfied, and their eyes meet; Hyunwoo doesn’t last a second, melting both from the intensity of her girlfriend’s gaze and the wonders her mouth is working. Kihyun is so hot, so _sexy_ and Hyunwoo can’t help but throw her head back, letting out a desperate moan as she starts rocking her hips, unconsciously riding Kihyun’s face.

“Ki-Kihyunnie, don’t stop please, _please_ ,” she begs – Kihyun always ate her out as if it was the last thing she did, lewdly rubbing her mouth on Hyunwoo and thrusting her tongue as deep she could, before sucking on her clit until it was borderline painful for the older woman. Hyunwoo _loves_ it. She gives a particularly hard lick, and the older lets out a sob, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as her knees slam on the ground, finally sitting right on the other girl’s face. Instead of pushing her away, the younger only does the opposite, palms moving back to push her forward by her butt, massaging and pinching the flesh.

 _I won’t last_ , she wants to say, but all that comes out is a strangled “Ki-”. It seems that her girlfriend is well aware, because she starts licking faster, as if in a frenzy. It’s all so much, _too_ much – Kihyun is whining low at the back of her throat, her nose pressing on Hyunwoo’s pussy as if she’s the one desperate to cum, and Hyunwoo doesn’t even try to hold back anymore.

She fucks herself on Kihyun’s face hard and fast, with the hands in her hair giving Hyunwoo leverage and keeping the other still, and her orgasm hits her so hard she almost falls over, if not for Kihyun keeping her steady. The younger doesn’t stop, licking and slurping her juices, milking as much of it out of Hyunwoo as she could as the latter shuddered, trying to decide if she wants to press down or get away from the stimulation.

They take a minute to catch their breaths, and the thought that she might be choking her girlfriend snakes into Hyunwoo’s mind, so the older shakily gets up, opting to sit cross-legged beside Kihyun’s head, appraising her silently. Kihyun’s eyes are trained on her, and Hyunwoo finds that she looks like a cat; her gaze is calm and satiated, eyelids low as if she’d had a good meal.  Her tongue reaches out to lick the area around her mouth, tasting as much of Hyunwoo as she can,never once breaking eye contact, and Hyunwoo decides that she wants to return the favour.

She moves, going to hook an arm across the width of her girlfriend’s shoulders, pulling her upwards for a kiss as she roughly rearranges Kihyun to sit up against her without breaking a sweat, smirking and ruining the kiss when the other lets out a gasp against her mouth – Kihyun loves being manhandled, and Hyunwoo loves to exploit that trait of hers.

The taste of herself on Kihyun’s lips and tongue makes Hyunwoo’s blood rush in excitement, but she quells the need for another orgasm, intent on getting the younger off first. The fingers of her other hand move down, and she doesn’t hesitate before plunging three of them into Kihyun, enjoying the way she jolts forward, accidentally clamping down on Hyunwoo’s bottom lip.

It hurts, but the pain doesn’t deter the older. In fact, it does the opposite. “Fuck- sorry, I- _oh God_ ,” Kihyun apologizes, breaking off into a desperate moan when Hyunwoo moves down to mouth at the curve of her breast, tongue flicking the stiff nipple at the center. The latter keeps at it, hungrily suckling while fucking Kihyun with her fingers.

It doesn’t take long before Kihyun comes, crying out as she writhes against Hyunwoo’s hold. Hyunwoo fucks her right through it, mouth moving back to capture her cries as Kihyun bucks her hips, held down by the older’s firm grip on her waist. They pull away shortly after, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as Hyunwoo watches Kihyun come down from her high.

 _So beautiful_ , she thinks, eyes running all over her girlfriend’s naked form. Kihyun has pale skin, a stark contrast to her golden tan from years of running and swimming, so the slightest blush, the smallest discoloration is a lot more pronounced on her. Seeing her girlfriend all pink and flushed, marks marring the skin where Hyunwoo pressed hard just makes a wave of want run through her.

Still, the kiss she shares with Kihyun is a soft one, and she enjoys the languid movement of their lips, humming in satisfaction. They break apart minutes later, and Hyunwoo leans in when Kihyun tucks her head where the older’s neck and shoulder meet, breathing in her scent.

“He doesn’t stand a chance,” the younger murmurs, before nipping the skin there with her lips. The possessive streak in her voice is something Hyunwoo basks in. “Right, unnie?”

Hyunwoo thinks it’s ridiculous that Kihyun can even _ask_.

 

 


End file.
